Future Meets the Past
by foxyfeline
Summary: What if the love of your life died? Would you risk the future to change your past? Brennan will get the chance to find out. please R&R *Complete*
1. chapter 1

Future meets the Past Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Shalimar & Brennan (wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't) Disclaimer: Don't own them even though I wish I did Summary: What if the love of your life died? Would you risk the future to change your past? Brennan will get the chance to find out Author's Note: Story takes place in the future. I will indicate flashbacks to the past and when the actual time travel takes place..so don't worry. I will also let you know which Brennan is which.  
  
// indicates thoughts; *** indicates flashback; ~~~ indicates change in location or POV; @@@ indicates past selves having a conversation that is not a flashback  
  
~~~  
  
Sitting on the bench he fingered the edge of the picture held within his hand. He couldn't believe four years had gone by. He wished he could say the years had gone by quickly, and he was sure for some they had. But for him the years dragged on and only seemed to make the hurt in his heart worsen.  
  
Looking up from the picture he watched a young couple, who were obviously in love, bask in the mid day sun of the beautiful summer day. He felt a pain in his chest. Why does everyone else get to be happy while he suffers day in and day out? He often wished someone else had died that day but that thought was usually followed by an apology because he wouldn't wish the pain he had been going through these past four years on anyone.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from the young couple he looked back down at the picture in his hands. A picture from what was supposed to be the start of a wonderful life together and for four months it was. But no one, especially him, expected it to end so soon and the way it did. In fact the only reason he agreed to this meeting was because it would give some type of closure or so he hoped.  
  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see the familiar figure approach, "Hello Brennan" said the voice  
  
Looking up from the picture he came face to face with the man who had changed his life all those years ago "Adam" he said before returning his gaze to the passer by's  
  
Following his gaze Adam noticed the young couple on the grass then back to Brennan and finally to the picture in his hand he understood why he had agreed to meet him. Adam would be the first to admit that that the last four years had been one's he would rather forget.  
  
"You know what today is?" Brennan quietly asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"All of the days to contact me why today?" he asked never once breaking his gaze away from the young couple  
  
"Because I need your help, Mutant X needs your help"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look Brennan I am not going to pretend that the last four years haven't been hard but I need your help to stop it from happening again" Brennan finally broke his gaze away from the couple and made eye contact with him "We've discovered that Briscoe is going to try again. I thought I owed it to you to at least be involved"  
  
Smirking Brennan broke eye contact "I though you didn't believe in revenge?"  
  
"Times change and so do people. You weren't the only one who lost something that day"  
  
Brennan looked at him with a cold hard stare "I never said I wasn't"  
  
"Then help us. Come with me to sanctuary"  
  
"Adam I don't...."  
  
"Emma has already agreed and is awaiting our return"  
  
"How did you convince her?"  
  
"Like I said, you weren't the only one who lost something that day" he said before rising to leave  
  
"Ok, I'll help but when the time comes I want to be the one to give Briscoe his last dues"  
  
Adam merely nodded and the two men made their way to Adam's awaiting vehicle which would take them back to the place he once called home.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...I know I said I wouldn't start posting this until I got back from Vegas but I just couldn't wait. R&R before you leave 


	2. chapter 2

~~~

Brennan remained quiet as Adam drove. Staring out the window he began to think what it would be like to see Emma again after all this time. He knew that, like him, she had had a rough four years and if she was anything like the Emma of old she was still mourning. He had been away from the team for six months when she showed up at his apartment in hysterics

***

_"He's gone" she cried over and over as she rocked back and forth on the couch_

_"Emma who is gone?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from rocking_

_She stopped rocking but at the same time refused to meet his gaze when she replied "Jesse"_

_"What do you mean gone? Did he leave?" thinking Jesse had finally had enough, like he had, and left_

_"No" she said between sobs "he got a message from his father asking him to meet him in an abandoned warehouse" she paused to take a breathe "we don't know what happened but he managed to get back to sanctuary and………oh god Brennan he is dead" finally she said before completely breaking down_

***

They later found out that the whole thing was a trap. Jesse had gone without telling anyone, as per his father's request, and before he had time to react he was in the clutches of his father's employer. It was only later, after Emma had calmed down that she was able to tell him that the only reason Jesse had gotten away was because of his father. She also told him that Jesse said he was sorry for all he had said to him the day he left and that he considered him a brother for life

After Jesse's funeral Adam had tried once again to convince him to come back but he adamantly refused. That was the last time he had heard from Adam before today. And he had only heard from Emma one other time and that was to tell him that she was leaving. _"Going to live the quiet life"_ she told him in their last conversation. In some ways he was proud her; she had come out of a shell and blossomed into a woman that had his utmost respect, in other ways he felt sorry for her.

Part of him wanted to tell her stay on the team but the other half understood why she had to leave. Being able to sense to everyone's emotions, whether you want to or not while at the same time having to deal with your own must be hell; especially with all the death they had had to deal with in such a short time. 

"How is she?" he asked finally breaking the silence

"Honestly? She is the same old Emma, except more grown up" Adam replied never taking his eyes off the road but Brennan saw the smile that crept across the older man's face

"Good" he muttered before returning his attention the moving objects outside his window and once again letting silence reign.

~~~

When they finally pulled into the garage at sanctuary he was reluctant to get out of the car. He wasn't afraid of what he would find, it was more the fact that he was afraid of what he would feel. The past four years had been hell and now he was about to enter, in his mind, the seventh circle of it all. 

As he lagged behind Adam he noted that nothing had changed, the décor, the smell everything was same; and yet it wasn't. His breathe caught in his throat as they past the lab. It was the last place he had talked her and the place they had shared their last kiss and the last place and time his heart felt whole. In the months that followed, before his departure from the team, he never once entered the lab. He found that odd since it was the last place she was alive and felt he would want to be there but instead he found that solace in the other rooms that made up sanctuary. He laughed to himself; "sanctuary." This place had become anything but to him after her death.

Reaching the dojo area, Brennan came face to face with four faces he had never seen before and one he had. "Brennan" yelped Emma as she hopped off her stool and ran to him

Hugging her tightly it seemed for a moment that nothing had changed and the last four years were all a nightmare he had only just woken from. But after letting go and seeing the sadness in her eyes he knew that wasn't true "so how's the quiet life been?"

"Quiet but good" she replied noticing for the first time that the other occupants in the room were staring at them "come on, come meet the team" she muttered before dragging him towards the others

~~~

TBC…….I know I am being evil again…….but hey why stop something I am obviously so talented at?!! Please R&R before you hit that pesky back button!!


	3. chapter 3

~~~  
  
"Brennan I would like you to meet Mutant X" said Adam "this is Megan Hollister" he said putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder "she is a psionic" then he moved to the guy next to her "this is Keith Hollister, Megan's brother, he is an earth elemental. He can manipulate the ground the way you manipulate electricity"  
  
"So you're the great Brennan Mulwray huh?" spat Keith  
  
"Keith shut up" Megan said as she nudged him with her elbow  
  
Keith shut up but he continued to glare at Brennan  
  
Adam decided to let the incident pass and continued on to the next two members of the team "this is Josh Stein, he is a canine feral"  
  
"Hey" Josh said. Brennan nodded back  
  
"And last but not least this is Jill Langley, a molecular"  
  
"Hi, Adam has told us all about you guys, sometimes it is hard to get him to shut up" she joked  
  
"No matter how much we want him to" muttered Keith before walking away  
  
Emma and Brennan merely watched him walk away and exchanged a look when he rounded the corner and was out of sight with Adam hot on his heels  
  
"Don't mind my brother he can be a little bit of a..."  
  
"Pain in the ass" finished Josh  
  
"Yeah exactly" Megan agreed  
  
"Yeah well I am sure he is a great guy" Brennan muttered as he looked around sanctuary  
  
Watching Brennan, Megan could sense his sorrow and pain as he looked round his old home. It wasn't the same type of sorrow that one would feel when they come home to a place they haven't been in for four years. No, what she was sensing from him was more than pain and sorrow; it was pure grief. Adam had told them about the members that preceded them including what lead up to the split but nothing prepared her for the onslaught of emotions she was sensing from Brennan. Shaking off the chill that had crept up her spine, Megan stopped reading Brennan just as Adam and her brother re-entered the room.  
  
"Alright now that we are all acquainted and once again together" he said looking at Keith "let get down to business" Moving to a nearby computer station he brought up a photo of Alex Briscoe "as you all know this is Alex Briscoe, a fire elemental."  
  
Seeing his face on the screen made Brennan's heart ached and both Megan and Emma sensed it. Megan watched as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded that he was ok before focusing his attention back to Adam  
  
"Four years ago he tried to steal a top secret weapon which would allow him to manipulate the polarity of a radio signal. In effect he could make a commercial airplane's instruments think the plane was upside down, or that land was closer or further away than it actually is. We managed to stop him but now he has resurfaced for some reason and I guarantee you whatever it is isn't good"  
  
"Do we know where he is?" Emma asked  
  
"Yes and we also know he has hired this man" Adam replied bring up a picture of a man who was a stranger to all of them  
  
"And he is?" asked Brennan not really caring who the young man was  
  
"His name is Marc Gothels. He is a new mutant but unfortunately there is little to information on him in the database. So we have no idea what is mutantcy is" replied Jill  
  
"Which is what makes Briscoe so dangerous" added Adam "and why we need to know and stop whatever he is planning"  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Brennan who was more than ready to get revenge on the man who caused his life to come crashing down four years ago.  
  
"Tomorrow. You and Emma need rest and I need to run scans on the both of you"  
  
Hearing the word scans made Brennan cringe. That meant he would have to go into the lab and that was the last place he wanted to go.  
  
Seeing his discomfort Adam was about to speak up when Brennan waved him off "I'm kind of tired, Adam what room?"  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms" offered Josh  
  
"Good night Adam" said Emma as she walked past him  
  
Brennan went to walk past Adam when he whispered "I'm sorry" Brennan paused for a second but then continued on following Emma and Josh.  
  
~~~ TBC....Sorry that you will have to wait until I get back for the rest of the story but I am trying to put out the beginning chapters so you will get the general idea of what is going on. Thanks to Quest for all the help with this too. Please R&R before you leave. 


	4. chapter 4

**~~~**

Brennan entered the room Josh showed him to and sat down on the bed. Placing the picture on the table next to the lap he laid down on the bed and thought about his last day at sanctuary

***

_"I can't believe you are just going to leave" Jesse yelled at him as he packed his bags "What are you just going to ignore me?"_

_"I can't stay here anymore"_

_"You think it isn't hard for the rest of us? We loved her too"_

_"Not like me" he whispered_

_"No but she was like a sister to me and I'll be damned if I am just going to give up and leave"_

_Throwing the bag down he spun around "you think I am giving up? I tried to move on but everywhere I go I am reminded of her I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry"_

_"Don't be sorry don't go"_

_"Think whatever you want I just can't do this anymore" he said zipping his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walking past Jesse_

_"That's right man run away isn't that what you are good at?" Jesse yelled after him but Brennan just kept walking_

***

He'd always regretted the way he left things with Jesse but he just couldn't bear to be in a place where at every turn he was assaulted by the irony of how happy they had been only to have it ripped away so violently.

Rolling over in bed he punched the pillow as he tried to get some sleep but it wasn't coming easily. Resting his head on the pillow he looked at the picture again. Even in the dark he could make out the two figures that seemed so happy and had so much to look forward to.  Over the years he constantly questioned his decision to leave but every time he thought about returning he would see the look on her face as she died and feel the heartbreak that followed in the months after her death.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock at the door. Lifting his head off the pillow he looked at the door "come in" he said softly

The door slowly opened and he was relieved when he saw Emma stick her head in "hey how are you?" she asked

"Hey come on in" he replied sitting up in the bed. She entered the room and sat down in the desk chair "I am as good as can be expected" he added trying to fake a smile

"You can't fool me Brennan"

"Not much has changed then, has it?" he asked rubbing his hands over his face "everywhere I look I think maybe the last four years have been a waking nightmare and she is going to come around a corner or jump out of hiding place and scare me like she used to.…….." he trailed off

"Then why did you come back?" 

"I guess for closure it that is at all possible. How about you? What made you decide to return?"

"Closure, I guess" seeing that he wasn't convinced she continued "Ok maybe I felt a little guilty about leaving Adam the way I did"

They sat in silence just enjoying being each other's company after such a long time. Noticing the picture on the nightstand Emma smiled "I remember taking that"

Looking at the picture he smiled "yeah" was all he said

"Feels like yesterday you guys were saying 'I do.' Shal was so nervous I couldn't even get her to sit still long enough for me to do her hair" she replied smiling at the memory of the feral who could face down a ton of GSA agents and not get nervous but when it came to sitting still to get her hair done for her wedding day she had become an emotional wreck

"Yeah I nearly passed out when I saw her coming down the aisle, she was so beautiful" he replied trying not to choke on his words as he glanced back at the picture

Rising from her seat she walked over to him gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead before sitting down next to him on the bed.  They sat in silence for a while; just enjoying the solace of each other's presence.

After a moment Emma spoke "Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" she said before rising to leave

"Hey Em" he said and she turned around and leaned on the open door "thanks, you know for everything"

She smiled "you're welcome now get some sleep" she replied then closed the door behind her as she left

Laying back down on the bed he had to admit that he missed Emma's presence over the last four years. She always had a way of calming him either with words or a hug; he missed that and was glad they were able to fall back into that situation so easily. Closing his eyes he hoped sleep would claim him soon and that when it did it wouldn't haunt him with memories of yester years.

~~~

TBC…….You guys starting to get what is going on yet? Hope you guys are enjoying it. R&R please


	5. chapter 5

~~~  
  
[Abandoned Warehouse-next morning]  
  
He paced the small room cursing to himself as traced and retraced his steps over and over. Alex Briscoe never considered himself a patient man but if the last four years were any indication of patience, he had a gold medal. Glancing at the clock on the wall he felt his anger burn as he continued to pace the small room  
  
Four years ago he was on the verge of controlling every radio signal in the world but Mutant X just had to interfere. So he waited for the right opportunity to arise and it finally had in the form of Marc Gothels. This young man would provide him the chance to correct the mistake he made four years ago and hopefully get rid of the rest of Mutant X in the process.  
  
The door to the small room opened to reveal a young, mid twenties, male with dirty blond hair and obviously the attitude to match, especially with the way he walked into the room.  
  
"About time you showed up" Briscoe said obviously agitated  
  
"Sorry geeze" the young man replied not really giving a damn  
  
"You should have been here yesterday"  
  
"Yeah I had a little problem with the authorities I needed to clear up" he replied wiggling his eyebrows  
  
"Whatever, when can you can be ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are" he replied in a mocking tone  
  
"Good we leave in an hour" he said before walking past him and out of the room  
  
"Alrighty then" he muttered to himself before turning on his heel and following Briscoe out of the room  
  
~~~  
  
Josh landed the double helix several yards behind the warehouse Briscoe was apparently hiding in. The plan was to go in see what he was up and if possible stop him right then and there.  
  
"Alright we are set I'll leave the cloak on while we're in there" Josh said as he followed the others out of the helix and across the field they landed in.  
  
They made their along the outside of the warehouse looking for an entrance. Brennan began to get a sense of déjà vu as they crept along. Four years ago yesterday they were doing the same exact thing and afterwards nothing was ever the same. Finding an entrance in the second floor fire escape, they moved into the warehouse and watched as Briscoe and Gothels talked. Seeing Briscoe, Brennan made a move to strike but Josh grabbed his arm and shook his head 'no.' watching the two men below the group became confused when they didn't see anyone else  
  
"Is it just the two of them?" asked Jill as she scanned the rest of the room  
  
"I think so. I don't see anyone else. What can he hope to accomplish with just the two of them?" asked Josh  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is we need to stop him" Brennan said before leaving the group and making his way down ground level  
  
"Brennan wait" Megan whispered sternly before taking off after him  
  
Seeing his sister follow Brennan "damn it" Keith cursed before turning to face the others "You guys stay here" he spat and took off after them  
  
The three remaining members watched as Gothels moved into the center of the room and slowly brought his hands together. Recognizing what he was doing Emma moved to follow the others  
  
"What are you doing? We need to stay here" Jill said grabbing her arm and pulling her back  
  
"You don't understand I know what his mutant ability is. We've come across another mutant like him before"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Josh asked but before Emma was able to answer a shimmering portal opened before Gothels "What the hell?" Josh muttered  
  
"We have to warn them" Emma said as she saw Brennan, Megan and Keith run up behind Briscoe and Gothels  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan was about to make his move on Briscoe when he saw the huge portal in the center of the room. Scrunching his brow at the familiarity of the portal he screamed at Briscoe as Gothels leapt in "BRISCOE"  
  
Briscoe merely turned around and smiled at him before following Gothels into the portal  
  
"NO" Brennan yelled as he jumped in after him without even thinking.  
  
Seeing him jump into the portal, Megan pulled on her brother's shirt sleeve "We have to follow him come on" she said running towards the portal and jumping in.  
  
Keith just stared at the portal for a second before following his sister into the now closing portal. He managed to enter it as it closed and just like that the five of them were gone.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...Off to the past we go!!! R&R before you decide to check out someone else's story!! 


	6. chapter 6

~~~  
  
"What the hell did we just witness?" Josh asked in complete and utter shock  
  
"C'mon we need to contact Adam" Emma said totally ignoring the feral's question and heading back to the helix  
  
Grabbing her arm Josh let his canine rage get the better of him "I asked you a question" he said growling and letting his eyes glow  
  
Spinning around to face him Emma, not even intimidated by the feral, calmly replied "look I told we've seen this type of mutant before. Now we need to get back to the helix and contact Adam" she finished by yanking her arm out his grasp before continuing out of the warehouse to the helix  
  
Once they were aboard the helix and in route to sanctuary did Emma fully explain what they witnessed. "What you saw back there was mutant capable of opening a rip in the time space continuum"  
  
Snorting Jill looked at Josh and then to Emma "you're kidding right?"  
  
"No, five years ago we came across a mutant who had the same ability and she used it to send us to 1978." The two remained silent. Noticing they were looking at her like she was crazy she decided to give up and contact Adam "Adam can you hear me?"  
  
"Emma what is it?"  
  
"We found Briscoe" she paused "Adam the mutant he hired, Marc Gothels, he opened a portal"  
  
"Like Diane?"  
  
"Yes. He and Briscoe went in, Brennan went after them so Megan and Keith followed him. Adam I have a feeling they've gone back to that day"  
  
"If they did then it is up to them now"  
  
Emma merely sighed after hearing Adam's words over the comm. system. //Brennan I hope you don't do anything rash// she thought herself as she piloted the helix back to sanctuary  
  
~~~  
  
[In the past]  
  
The portal opened and deposited its travelers rather roughly onto the ground of the alley. After hitting the cold hard ground Brennan quickly got up and noticed Briscoe and Gothels running away. He went to follow but Briscoe created a wall of fire between them blocking his path. Brennan tried to throw some electrical blasts but he missed as the two men disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Damn" he yelled in frustration. By now Megan and Keith were at his side both breathing heavily  
  
Taking a moment to note the change in scenery Keith asked "where the hell are we?"  
  
Brennan didn't answer the young mutant because his attention was still focused on the corner Briscoe and Gothels had disappeared around  
  
Noticing Brennan's choice to ignore her brother, Megan began to look around. Seeing a discarded newspaper she moved toward it, picked it up and was shocked when she saw the date "it is not where but when" she said turning to look at them "this newspaper says it's 'June 21st"  
  
"Yeah so it is an old newspaper" he brother replied  
  
"Oh it's an old newspaper alright-from four years ago" she said turning the paper around so the front page was facing them "This paper says it's 'June 21st 2003'". Keith quickly walked over and grabbed the paper out of his sister's hands in order to see for himself. As he read the paper Megan turned her attention to Brennan.  
  
"The day before she dies" he said to himself still staring off in the direction Briscoe had gone  
  
"Brennan that's not our mission, we can't change the timeline" Megan said approaching him placing a hand on his shoulder "I know this is hard for you but we need to focus on capturing our Briscoe along with Gothels and getting back before he causes any changes to the timeline"  
  
Brennan shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked away without saying a word  
  
"We better follow him make sure he doesn't something stupid" Keith said as he came up along next to her  
  
Turning to look at her brother "How would you feel if you had the chance to stop the woman you love from dying again? There is so much turmoil in his heart. Part of him wants to save her and the other part understands that we can't change the timeline" she replied  
  
"Yeah just remember that if he warns them, effectively changing the timeline, we won't be apart of Mutant X and we both know what life was like before joining up" he spat back before heading off in the direction Brennan went  
  
Watching her brother's back as he walked away she had to admit, as selfish as it sounded, that he was right. If it weren't for Adam and Mutant X then they would still be living that hell hole with that crazy man, they called dad. But at the same time it wasn't fair of fate to dangle this type of opportunity in front Brennan only to have it move out of his reach when we went to grab it. Sighing she decided not to think about it and followed Keith out of the alley  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....How you guys doing? You liking it or what? I certainly hope so. Anyway I will see how many more chapters I can get up before I leave but I make no guarantees!! Also sorry I didn't post this sooner today I had a 2 yr olds birthday party to attend. R&R please. 


	7. chapter 7

~~~

After running for several blocks the two men ducked into an alley and Briscoe took the opportunity to let Gothels know how stupid he was. Grabbing him by the collar he yelled "You idiot you sent us too far back. You were supposed to send us to the day it happened not the day before" 

Breaking away from his hold Gothels backed away and sat down on a nearby milk crate "Look at it this way; you get more time to warn yourself of what is going to happen" he replied lighting a cigarette and taking a puff

"Yes but so do they, now they have time to warn their past selves of what will happen and I have no way of knowing how that will change things"

"They won't contact themselves" he said between puffs "that would change the timeline even more and that is something they don't want" 

"No there is one of them that would want to change the timeline no matter what" he muttered as he watched the calm young man enjoy his cigarette 

~~~

Brennan walked along the street not really sure of where he was going. All he knew was she was alive and he would give anything to see her if not to warn her then to at least see her from a distance. He began to think back to what they did on this day four years ago and then it dawned on him; he'd taken to the park for a picnic. Looking down at his watch to check the time he then looked up to note his surroundings. Moving to the street he hailed down a cab and told the driver to take him to Crandall Park. 

Emerging from the alley just in time to see Brennan getting in a cab "Where is he going?" asked Keith 

"I don't know?" she replied as the cab sped off

Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration as he yelled "I don't believe this, Adam brings him back after he just abandons them, then he gets us sent back in time four years and once there he just takes off"

"Will you be quiet I am trying to get a read off him" Megan yelled back at him. Concentrating on Brennan, Megan was able to get several jumbled images of a man and woman and then finally a landscape and the letter 'C'

"Well anything?" Keith asked as he paced back and forth

"A park I think that begins with 'C'" she replied while giving him an unsure look

"Great, that helps" he spat back

Rolling her eyes at him, Megan turned and stopped the nearest bystander "excuse me my brother and I are new here and are wondering if you could tell us if there are any parks in the area that begin with a 'C'?"

"Yes Crandall Park is about 7 or 8 blocks that way" the lady said pointing in the same exact direction the cab took off in

Smiling Megan looked back at the woman "thank you so much" she said before her and Keith hailed a cab and sped off after Brennan

~~~

Brennan he entered the park and made his way to the spot where he remembered they had their picnic. He nearly lost his breathe when he spotted them sitting under a tree. Over the years a person's memory loses the small things that are inherent to those it tries to visualize and his was no different. However, as he watched her smile and move with the same grace she always had he thanked his memory for not forgetting the small things that made her the woman he loved. 

Taking a seat on a nearby bench he suddenly realized the irony of the situation; Adam had found him in this same position less than 24 hours ago sulking over the woman he was now watching. However, as he did so, he felt some of the dark cloud that shrouded his heart over the years lift but as the same time his brain reminded him that by this time tomorrow she would be dead and he would be alone. His heart could do nothing to stop his brain from reliving those last moments of her life

***

_Brennan kicked one of his opponents out of the way as he turned to take on  another he noticed Shalimar was about to face off with Briscoe_

_Shalimar advanced on Briscoe but was completely taken off guard when he showed her his mutant power; a power none of them knew had. Before her feral senses had time to react she came face to face with her worst enemy; fire._

_Briscoe smiled when the feral froze and began to tremble in fear. Taking satisfaction in that fear he bent over and picked up a gun one of his men had discarded in the fight and aimed it at her_

_Seeing Briscoe aim the gun at her Brennan yelled to Shalimar "SHAL, NO GET DOWN" as he sent a bolt of electricity at Briscoe. But he was too late. Briscoe had managed to get two shots off both hitting their mark before the electricity hit him. "NO" he yelled moving to her side. Picking her up and carrying her to the helix with Jesse and Emma following he pleaded with her to hold on "don't die on me, please" _

_After arriving at sanctuary Brennan immediately took the half conscious feral to the lab for treatment. "Adam help her" he yelled as he placed her on the table_

_"Brennan there is nothing he can do for me" hoarsely she replied grabbing onto his now blood stained jacket_

_Leaning back down he cried as he stroked her hair "No don't say that you are going to be fine"_

_Smiling she reached up and touched his cheek before speaking "I love you. Promise me you will go on with your life and not blame yourself for this"_

_"No Shal don't leave me please"__ he replied placing his hand over hers_

_"Just promise me please" she pleaded now crying herself_

_"I promise" he replied between sobs._

_"Thank you" she whispered then kissed him one last time before going limp on the table_

_Feeling her go limp after breaking the kiss he cried uncontrollably as he held her still warm body close to his sob racked body "I love you too" he said to her as rocked back and forth in his arms _

***

He wasn't sure why he made the promise because after all he sure as hell wasn't living up it. That was probably because two days later Adam told him that she was pregnant and probably didn't even know it. As if his heart wasn't broken enough; he lost the woman he loved only to find out two days later that she was carrying their unborn child. Life sure had a funny of working out and to this day he still didn't understand why Adam had chosen to tell him. Although over time he figured Adam wanted him to know the truth no matter how much it may have hurt. 

He would often wonder what their child would have looked like; would he/she be blond haired or dark haired? Would he/she be tall like him? Whose eyes would they have? These were the questions he asked himself the topic crossed him mind. Usually when the topic made it the forefront of his mind he would find the strongest bottle of liquor and use it to forget he even thought of it in the first place. Sometimes it worked; other times it only made things worse. 

~~~

TBC……..hey I felt bad that the other chapters were so short so I decided to post this one too. Hope you all are enjoying the story. R&R please.


	8. chapter 8

~~~  
  
The yellow cab pulled to a screeching halt at the entrance to the park. Keith and Megan quickly bolted out of it and into the park. After searching for what seemed like an eternity they found Brennan sitting on a bench staring off across the park. As he made his way over, Keith was about yell to him until he noticed what Brennan was looking at.  
  
Stopping in his tracks he stood there and just watched Brennan watch his past self; and he had to admit that the man had aged a lot in the last four years. //But then again who wouldn't if he was married to her?// he asked himself as he caught sight of Shalimar. Of course he had seen her picture but in no way did it compare to seeing the real thing.  
  
Looking from her to his time's Brennan, he began to contemplate what if it were him in Brennan's shoes; and he had the opportunity to change an event that took away something so precious while at the same time knowing if he did, it would irreversibly change not only his life but that of those around him as well.  
  
"We need to help him" his sister whispered as she came to stand next to him "he is in so much pain. I have never sensed such happiness and then pain from one person in one instance. It gives me the chills"  
  
"If we warn them we change the timeline" he muttered not really meaning it in the context as to which it came out  
  
"You'd stand here and watch him suffer just so we are on the team in the future?" she said in a disgusted tone "What if it was us in his shoes and we had the opportunity to save mom? Would you help her or sit back and watch her die knowing that if you warned her she would still be alive?" When he didn't answer her she walked over to where Brennan and silently sat down next to him  
  
Keith watched his sister go and sit down next Brennan. She didn't stick around long enough to let him explain the meaning of his sentence so he just stood there and listened to Brennan as he spoke to her  
  
"I was so naïve" he said to her as she sat down never taking his eyes off Shalimar. "I thought we had all the time in the world..." He merely trailed off as he continued to watched them, while tightly clutching the picture in his left hand  
  
Looking down at the picture and then to the happy couple under the tree she felt her heart break for him. They really were a beautiful couple and she wished she could have known Shalimar and she sensed that Brennan wished the same thing.  
  
"You two would have gotten along pretty well" he said never looking away from them "her and Emma were the best of friends. I have no doubt she would've taken to you like she did Emma"  
  
"I would've liked to have known her. Adam talks about her all the time, they were close"  
  
"Yeah she was the first mutant he ever saved and he considered her his daughter. I guess that's why I asked him for permission to propose to Shalimar...." he stopped so he could get his emotions under control. The last thing he wanted to do was cry to someone he had just met yesterday  
  
Megan put her hand on his shoulder for comfort when she noticed her brother had begun to make his way over to past Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
"What is he doing?" Brennan asked her as he watched the young man move along the grass  
  
Using her powers to see exactly what her brother was thinking, she smiled when she found what she was looking for "The right thing" she replied before rising and following his lead  
  
~~~  
  
[Abandoned warehouse]  
  
@@@  
  
Briscoe paced the floor and constantly checked his watch counting down the hours to the moment that would make him famous  
  
"You think you got it all figured out don't you?" came a voice  
  
Turning around Briscoe was shocked when he came face to face with himself. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"  
  
Rolling his eyes at himself he replied "I am you four years from now"  
  
"You are kidding right?" he asked as he noticed the man with him "Who is he?"  
  
"He is how I got here but that doesn't matter right now. You need to listen to me very carefully. Tomorrow Mutant X is going to show up and completely screw everything up, so unless you listen to what I have to say history is going to repeat itself'  
  
Past Briscoe merely looked from himself to Gothels and then nodded indicating his willingness to listen  
  
"Good we have much to discuss"  
  
@@@  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.....Glad to see you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry to those of you who I made cry but I was going for the dramatic approach!! Anyway I am leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow morning so I might post another chapter tonight and I might not...who knows. R&R PLEASE!!!!!! 


	9. chapter 9

~~~  
  
[The Park]  
  
When Keith heard Brennan tell Megan how close Shalimar and Adam were it made his heart break. The whole time he had been on the team he thought Brennan was selfish for leaving; that he didn't care about Adam or the others. But after hearing what he just told Megan he began think otherwise.  
  
Standing there, watching this man's past, he knew that if he had the chance to go back and save his mother he would, which is why he was now making his away across the park; with no idea of what to say.  
  
"What are we doing?" Megan asked as she came up along side of him  
  
"Haven't got a clue, you?" he replied  
  
"Nope" she replied as they reached the couple "Hi" she said in her best friendly tone  
  
Looking up from their spot on the grass Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other and then back to them before Shalimar answered "Hi"  
  
"Look this is going to sound weird but...."  
  
"What the hell?" he said cutting Megan off mid sentence, as they quickly scrambled to their feet  
  
Looking behind her to see her time's Brennan standing there she quickly began to explain "listen we are from the future, I know that sounds crazy but a new mutant brought us back here with him"  
  
Past Brennan and Shalimar merely stared at the trio and more specifically at future Brennan.  
  
"Think Diane Moller" future Brennan told them never breaking his stare from Shalimar  
  
"Well what are you doing here?" Shalimar asked while taking the opportunity to study the ragged and worn man in front of her  
  
Keith chose this moment to get into the conversation "Does the name Alex Briscoe mean anything to you?"  
  
Both shook their head no  
  
Looking down at his watch future Brennan noted the time and then looked back to them "you will, because Adam is going to call you over the comms and ask you to come back to back to sanctuary because he one of his sources will have contacted him with information on a robbery Briscoe planning"  
  
Looking at each other it seemed that Brennan and Shalimar kind of believed what they were hearing but it was obvious they wanted proof  
  
Recognizing his own look of uncertainty future Brennan began to elaborate "Ok, you want proof?" he asked and they nodded "You were married four months ago in a little ceremony just outside sanctuary. You" he said pointing to his past self "were so nervous you almost fainted when you saw Adam walking her down the aisle" His past self was too shocked to answer so he continued "For your honeymoon you went to a small bed and breakfast right off the coast but the trip was cut short when Adam called with an emergency and you had to come home" he paused to let them take it all in "I know this is hard to believe but I am you four years from now"  
  
"Ok so what is so important about this Alex Briscoe?" past Brennan finally asked  
  
"Look we can't tell you everything but tomorrow you are going to come face to face with him and no matter what Adam's sources or the database says he is a new mutant; a fire elemental to be precise" said Megan looking directly at Shalimar "just be ready his future self is here also and there is no telling what he is saying himself right now" she said as they began to leave  
  
"Wait where are you going?" past Brennan asked  
  
"We can't be around you we've already screwed with the timeline by just talking to you. Just remember what she said about tomorrow" replied Keith before he and his sister walked away. They stopped when they realized future Brennan had not moved from his position across from his past self and Shalimar  
  
Future Brennan merely stared at them for a moment before silently turning and leaving to join Megan and Keith  
  
@@@  
  
"Do you think they were telling the truth?" Brennan asked as they watched them walk away  
  
"I don't know but he had the same scent as you and no two people have the same scent" she replied never taking her eyes off the man who was supposedly a future version of her husband  
  
Brennan was about to say something to her when Adam's voice came over their comms. "Brennan, Shalimar I need to the two of back at sanctuary"  
  
Looking at each other in disbelief they scanned the park for the trio that had dropped the bombshell on them in the first place but when they didn't see any sign of them they solemnly replied to Adam that they were on their way back.  
  
@@@  
  
~~~  
  
Upon exiting the park Megan turned to Brennan "do you think they believed us?"  
  
"Yeah I think so at least I think Shalimar did"  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Keith  
  
"My scent; a person's scent never changes and I am sure she sensed that" was all he said as they continued to walk  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Megan  
  
"I think we should find a place to spend the night" replied Keith "and tomorrow we go to the place where it all happened stop Briscoe and get Gothels to send us home"  
  
"You make it sound so simple" retorted Megan  
  
"It doesn't have to be anymore difficult than that" Keith replied slightly raising his voice  
  
Not really wanting to listen to them argue Brennan spoke up "There is a motel a few blocks away; we can stay there for the night"  
  
The brother and sister looked at him and nodded in agreement. The rest of the trip to the motel was spent in silence.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Well that is all until I get back from Las Vegas..Hopefully with some money still in my name!! I get back the day before Easter so if I am not too jet lagged I will post a chapter that day. Remember to R&R before you leave. 


	10. chapter 10

~~~  
  
@@@  
  
Past Brennan and Shalimar spent the ride to sanctuary in complete silence, each contemplating, what the supposed future Brennan had bestowed upon them. However, not one for uncomfortable silences Shalimar decided to try and found out what her husband was thinking  
  
"What do you think will happen tomorrow that was important enough for them risk altering the timeline?" she asked  
  
"I don't know but it must be bad if they were willing to risk it"  
  
Taking a deep breathe and placing one hand on her head while the other went to her stomach, Shalimar tried to fight the wave of nausea that hit her like a ton of bricks. This didn't go unnoticed by Brennan  
  
"You ok? Your stomach still bothering you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it is just the flu that hit all of you so hard last week." She said with a smirk as she remembered how much of a baby he had been through the whole ordeal "Adam said my feral DNA helped me to fight it off but he did say that there was a slim chance I could still get it"  
  
"Well you are going to straight to the lab when we get back so he can check you out plus it will give us a chance to fill him in on what 'I' told us in the park"  
  
Shalimar nodded in reply and the rest of the ride of was spent in compatible silence  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary-Lab]  
  
Adam had just finished drawing blood from Shalimar and was about to enter it into the computer when Jesse and Emma's entrance into the lab distracted him  
  
"What's up?" asked Jesse taking a seat on a nearby table  
  
"Well I called you all back here because one of my sources contacted me to tell me a man named Alex Briscoe, is planning to steal a device that can manipulate a radio wave signal. However it would seem that Brennan and Shalimar met someone who contradicts some of the information my source gave me"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Emma asked  
  
"Me" Brennan replied  
  
"Ok now I'm confused" Jesse replied  
  
Adam decided to field the explanation "remember Diane Moller?" Jesse and Emma nodded "well apparently another mutant like her and has brought future a Briscoe and a future Brennan, along with two others, back to our time"  
  
"How far into the future?" Emma asked still slightly confused  
  
"Four years" replied Shalimar  
  
"Brennan and Shalimar told me that this future Brennan along with the two other people tried to warn them that tomorrow the four of you will face off against Briscoe and he is a fire elemental"  
  
"And it's safe to say that since they warned us future Briscoe is warning himself" added Shalimar  
  
"If they didn't tell you what happens how are we supposed to change things?" Emma asked  
  
"I think they wanted to warn Brennan and Shalimar enough so that we would be on guard but not too much that it would change the timeline" replied Adam  
  
"So it is possible that they will be there tomorrow" supplied Jesse  
  
"Yes but right now we need to go ahead with things as originally planned or we could cause an even bigger shift in the timeline"  
  
"But doesn't us knowing already change timeline?" Brennan asked trying get grasp on the whole conversation  
  
"Yes but not to the point where it would irreversibly change it" Adam replied  
  
Shaking his head much in the same manner as Brennan had, Jesse asked "so what do we do now?"  
  
"We go over the blueprints of the hanger that the device is in, we find out as much as we can about Briscoe, and we keep our eyes open for our visitors from the future" Adam replied looking to each of them for their agreement. Jesse and Emma then left the lab, leaving just Adam Brennan and Shalimar  
  
"So what is the verdict on my blood tests?" Shalimar asked as stretched out on the exam table  
  
"Actually with all the excitement I didn't get the chance to run them. Why don't you get some rest while I do that" Shalimar nodded in reply  
  
"What about me?" Brennan asked  
  
"I want you to help Jesse and Emma in the search for information on Briscoe"  
  
"Alright" he said to Adam before turning to Shalimar "I'll see you later" then he kissed her on the lips and left the lab  
  
When she was sure he was out of sight she turned to Adam "so what do you think about our visitors from the future?"  
  
"You tell me you met them" he replied smiling before turning his attention back to the computer he was working at  
  
"It was definitely Brennan but Adam he looked so....I don't know worn and unhappy. The other two I have never seen before but they had comm. rings so I guess they were a part of Mutant X"  
  
"Really?" he asked her. Noticing that was probably the last thing on her mind he asked "You're afraid that the two of you won't work out?"  
  
"No this was different. He looked at me like he hadn't seen me in the longest time...and...he .....I don't know looked relieved when he saw me"  
  
"Try not to read too much into it. If you do then it will then you will be distracted tomorrow. Now, go get some rest and I will let you know when the results are back"  
  
"Ok" she replied leaving the lab to get some rest  
  
@@@  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....I'm back from my trip and extremely tired so posting this chapter was hard. Anyway I managed to win at Roulette a few times. Specifically with my niece's b-day, which is 10-10, it hit twice for me. I always knew she was a lucky kid!!! Thanks for being patient in waiting for this chapter so enjoy. R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	11. chapter 11

Happy Easter!!! Enjoy  
  
~~~  
  
[Motel]  
  
Future Brennan looked at his watch. Adam would be running the blood tests on Shalimar right about now. He would have the results by morning but he wouldn't get the chance to tell her before she dies.  
  
Sighing he put the picture of them on the nightstand, and laughed to himself as he thought about the little ritual he had seemed to have taken up in the last few days. Looking at the picture his eyelids got heavier and heavier until he was lost in a dream world where his wife and child were still alive  
  
~~~  
  
What Brennan didn't realize was that across town in an abandoned warehouse future Briscoe was prepping his past self for the same turn of events.  
  
"Two of them will come from the east end of the hanger while one will drop from that window" he said pointing to an adjacent window "the fourth will enter the same way you did, through that door" he finished point to the door on the floor plans  
  
"So how do I change things?" past Briscoe asked as he looked over the plans  
  
"You don't"  
  
"What I thought you were telling me all this so I could change things" an enraged past Briscoe yelled  
  
"I am but the people who followed us back will have no doubt warned their past selves by now. So by not having you change the plan they will feel comfortable entering; that is when Mr. Gothels and I will make an appearance. Trust me they won't know what hit them. Now let's go over the plan again"  
  
Past Briscoe nodded and the two men looked back down at the floor plans to the hangar and went over the plan again for the fifth time that hour  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Keith and Megan were waiting for Brennan to come out of his room so they could arrive at the hangar before the other's and be ready for any changes future Briscoe may have made to his past self's plan.  
  
"You think he is going to try and change things?" Keith asked  
  
"I don't know" Megan replied knowing that the night before Brennan, for the first time in a long time, had happy dreams about Shalimar. However she noticed Shalimar wasn't alone in those dreams a child had been added to the picture. She finally understood all grief she sensed from Brennan. Not only had he lost his wife but he lost his chance at being the father his step father never was.  
  
"Look alive here he comes" Keith said nodding in the man's direction and breaking his sister's concentration  
  
"You guys ready to go?" he asked as he approached them  
  
"Yeah you?" Keith asked  
  
Brennan just nodded  
  
"Well then shall we?" replied Megan motioning for Brennan to take the lead. When he did they followed not too far behind him  
  
~~~  
  
@@@  
  
Jesse flew the helix towards the hangar that Adam's contact told him the device was being held for transport in. As he did he noticed how quiet Shalimar and Brennan were being. He conceded that if he met his future self in the park and he told him to watch out on a mission they didn't even know they were going to go on he might be a little withdrawn also.  
  
"Ok guys we will be landing in 10" he said breaking the silence. Emma smiled at him and then initiated the pre landing checks  
  
Seeing that Jesse and Emma were occupied with the pre landing checks, Brennan decided to take the opportunity to talk to Shalimar "how are you feeling?" he whispered.  
  
"Ok although my upset stomach is the last thing on m mind right now" she replied  
  
Instead of saying something he merely reached out and took her and in his and squeezed it tight. Understanding his gesture of support she squeezed back and gave him a small smile before letting go.  
  
After landing the helix the team split up and entered the warehouse just as future Briscoe said they would. Jesse and Emma entered through the east entrance, while Brennan through the main entrance and Shalimar the window on the roof.  
  
@@@  
  
~~~  
  
Future Briscoe was hiding in the shadows with Gothels and smiled as he saw them enter the warehouse just as he remembered. "Get ready" he told Gothels  
  
"What about the one's who followed us?"  
  
"No doubt they will be here so keep your eyes open" he replied but little did he know that they were already there watching and waiting for him to make his move  
  
~~~  
  
Once again happy Easter and I hope you guys are enjoying the story...plz R&R 


	12. chapter 12

~~~  
  
Future Brennan watched as everything played out the way he remembered and that is exactly what bothered him. No doubt future Briscoe would've warned himself of where and when the team would appear and as he watched his past self and the others he quickly realized that Briscoe's men knew exactly what directions they were going to come from; Briscoe had turned them into targets at a shooting range  
  
"It's a trap he made it so that his past self would know where they were coming from" said Megan, expressing his thoughts for him  
  
"If that is the case then they definitely don't stand a chance" added Keith  
  
"Yeah but where is our Briscoe?" questioned Megan and just as Keith was about to answer future Briscoe and Gothels decided to step out of their hiding place in the shadows  
  
"There" said Brennan as he took off after them  
  
"Isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place?" Keith asked her while rolling his eyes but she merely shrugged as they once again followed their Brennan  
  
Future Briscoe was about help his past self when Brennan football tackled him from behind and the two began to struggle. Gothels saw his boss struggling with Brennan and went to help him when Keith stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his path  
  
"I don't think so" he said before engaging the new mutant  
  
Megan watched as her brother and Brennan took on their adversaries from the future so she turned her attention to past Brennan and team and noticed things had already been changed. Shalimar had managed to stay away from Briscoe since she knew he was fire elemental and was off to her left deeply engaged in battle with one of the henchmen  
  
Scanning the area for past Briscoe she felt a pang of panic when she didn't see him. //where are you?// she asked herself now frantically scanning the hangar. She was moderately relieved when she saw past Brennan engaged in a hand to hand battle with past Briscoe. However her relief turned to fear when she saw him knock past Brennan out of the way just as Shalimar had begun to creep toward him. "oh crap" she muttered to herself as she watched  
  
@@@  
  
Shalimar paused knowing that if Briscoe saw her coming she would be caught by his fire making ability. But she also knew that if she didn't do anything he would probably kill Brennan. Taking a deep breathe she let her eyes go feral and started to stealthily move towards Briscoe. Unfortunately, even with going feral she wasn't quick enough  
  
Briscoe smirked when he saw her eyes go feral. //just like he said she would// he thought to himself as he brought his hands together making a wall of fire between himself and her.  
  
Shalimar felt her heart began to beat heavy with her chest as she realized why the future version of Brennan was so relieved to see her //I am going to die here// she thought to herself as she saw Briscoe aim his gun at her while all she could do was stand there and be terrified  
  
Seeing this happen Megan let out a piercing scream "NO" and began to run toward the terrified Shalimar  
  
Hearing Megan scream future Brennan stopped his attack on Briscoe and looked up to see his worst nightmare replying before him and Megan about to step right in the middle of it. Seeing Briscoe take aim he charged some electricity in his hand and flung it at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Megan didn't see her Brennan charge his electricity, all she focused on was the blond woman behind the wall of fire and her need to get to her before history repeated itself. Taking a flying leap over the wall of flames, Megan flung herself in front of Shalimar and screamed out as she felt the bullet pierce her shoulder.  
  
Hitting the ground with a grunt she could make out the faint sounds of both Brennan's and her brother screams.  
  
Quickly rolling on her side, ignoring the pain there, she touched Shalimar's shoulder and was relieved when the feral's head shot up "Are you ok?" a stunned Shalimar asked  
  
"I should be asking you that" Megan replied as she clutched her shoulder and turned to see past Brennan finish off an already stunned Briscoe. The same went for future Brennan who banged their Briscoe's head into the wall before moving to join them  
  
"SHAL" past Brennan yelled as he kneeled down next to her and began checking her for injuries  
  
"I am ok she saved me" indicating Megan while she tried to stop his trembling hands by taking them in her own  
  
Clutching her shoulder Megan put on her best 'I'm really am ok' face and replied "it was nothing" Just as she finished her brother came over hauling a pretty beat up Gothels with him  
  
"You ok sis?" he asked breathing hard from his fight  
  
"Yeah I'll be alright" she replied as future Brennan, who had now joined the group, helped her to her feet. As he did so future Brennan silently watched his past self and Shalimar hug.  
  
He was about to say something when Jesse and Emma came running over "Whoa" said Jesse when he saw the two Brennan's with his own eyes  
  
Jesse's exclamation broke up the hug Shal and Brennan were sharing and he helped her to her feet. "Told you, man" said past Brennan patting Jesse on the back  
  
The two groups merely stared at one another for a moment before Megan cleared her throat "we need to get back to our own time" she said to future Brennan  
  
"Yeah you heard the lady" Keith said to Gothels grabbing his arm tighter  
  
"Alright but you are going to have let me go first" he spat back and after a moment Keith let him go pushing him towards the center of the room  
  
As Gothels moved to open the portal Keith went and picked up the unconscious future Briscoe while Megan and future Brennan said goodbye  
  
"Thank you for everything" past Brennan said holding out his hand to his future self Looking at the outstretched hand future Brennan smiled and took it in his own "this is weird, shaking my own hand" past Brennan joked  
  
"Yeah I know, well goodbye" he said as he and Megan turned around to go through the now open portal  
  
"Wait" said Shalimar as she moved away from her Brennan and toward the future one. When she was inches away from him she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him "thank you" she whispered in his ear. Future Brennan merely reveled in the sensation of being able to hold her again.  
  
Shalimar could feel the relief in his body as he held her. Reluctantly she broke away from him and walked back over to her Brennan.  
  
Future Brennan watched her walk back to his past self. He turned to follow Megan when he stopped. Looking at the ground as if deep in thought he quickly spun on his heel and walked over Brennan and Shalimar "when you get back ask Adam about your test results, those symptoms, they weren't the flu" The two looked at each other in confusion but before they could ask anything Brennan had moved to Jesse "And you, when you get that message tell someone, you don't have to do everything on your own" Jesse looked perplexed "you will understand when you get the message" he finished before walking back over to Megan and Keith  
  
"Are you ready now this guy is getting heavy" Keith said as he hoisted their Briscoe higher on his shoulder  
  
"Yeah go ahead" he replied to Keith who stepped through the portal. He put a hand on Megan's good arm to stop her from entering the portal "why?"  
  
Looking back to the past Brennan and Shalimar one last time "I guess I figured that if I had the opportunity I would change past" she replied smiling "so I did" she added looking at him one last time before she stepped into the portal  
  
Brennan was about to follow her when Gothels stopped him "what now?" he asked in frustration  
  
"When we get back no one is going to remember any of this"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I opened that portal to a point where Briscoe hadn't hired me yet so this" he raised his arms indicating their surroundings "will not have happened to us"  
  
"But what about what we did here?"  
  
"It has changed the future but this situation, us coming back to the past will never even be a thought in your head"  
  
"Won't he just seek you out again?"  
  
"No because I will remember all of this, occupational hazard, and I will make sure that neither he nor anyone else will ever find me" he paused to let Brennan take in what had just said "Now let's get back to this new future we've managed to create" Brennan nodded and the two of them entered the portal  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...Almost done. I figured I was due for a long chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R before you leave 


	13. chapter 13

Here is the last chapter of the story. Enjoy it!!  
  
~~~  
  
@@@  
  
Watching the portal close Brennan put his arm around Shalimar's waist and asked "what do you think he meant by your symptoms weren't the flu?"  
  
"I don't know I guess will have to ask Adam when we get back" she replied leaning her head on his chest. Although she had a pretty good idea of what the future Brennan had meant by his cryptic statement.  
  
"Yeah and what was all that about a message Jesse?" Emma asked in a demanding tone as she playfully hit him in the arm  
  
"I have no idea but when I get it I guess I will know" he replied rubbing his arm. Taking a moment to change the subject, he looked around the hangar "what do we do with him?" he asked motioning toward the unconscious Briscoe  
  
"Tie him up. Adam's contact should be here soon to clean up, we'll let them deal with him" Brennan replied as he walked out of the hangar with Shalimar at his side  
  
@@@  
  
~~~  
  
[The new future]  
  
~~~  
  
Rolling over Brennan stretched his arm across the other side of his bed. Lifting his head he had this odd sensation that something had happened but he couldn't figure out what. Then he noticed the other half of the bed was empty, he was about to get up when the door to the room opened.  
  
"Hey sleepy head I thought you were never going to wake up" Shalimar said leaning down and kissing him  
  
"Mmm what time is it?" he asked breaking the kiss  
  
Shalimar was about to answer when the door to the room flung open again "Daddy's awake" said the small boy as he bolted into the room, onto the bed and into Brennan's lap  
  
"Hey kiddo you being good for your mom?" he asked  
  
The young boy who had his mother's eyes his father's hair, enthusiastically shook his head 'yes' before jumping down to the floor "Mommy can I go play with uncle Jesse and auntie Emma?" Shalimar nodded and the boy flew out of the room almost as fast he had flown in  
  
"He's definitely got your energy level" Brennan joked  
  
Shalimar went to hit him in the arm but he dodged it, grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed with him. Resting her head on his chest she sighed in enjoyment of the peace and quiet. "We did ok didn't we?" she asked referring to the life they had made for themselves  
  
"Yeah, yeah we did" he replied with a small smirk  
  
After a moment Shalimar spoke "This is nice but we have to get up Adam wants us to pick up two new mutants today"  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yeah a brother and sister, I think he said their names were Megan and Keith Hollister. Well anyway, Adam seems to think these two may have what it takes to be a part of Mutant X someday"  
  
Hearing the two names Brennan had the same odd sensation that he had when he first woke up, he was about to mention it to Shal when something deep inside him told him not to worry about it. Not really knowing why he simply smiled at the thought and hugged Shalimar closer to him "Really?"  
  
~~~  
  
The End.... or is it? Stay tuned for the sequel. I love being evil!! The sequel is in the works but I have run into a bit of writer's block so if anyone has any thoughts please let me know. Either leave them in the review or email me because I really want to get the sequel out as soon as possible. 


End file.
